


Redamancy

by candyfairy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyfairy/pseuds/candyfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s like every other weekend except not really.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficmix for feilings 'these walls were built to fall'

  
  
Weekends for Taekwoon aren't spent at home. He kind of wants them to be spent at home, quiet, alone, _at peace_. How he prefers it.  
  
Weekends are spent at Wonshik's, parties thrown amidst the weekly disappearance of his parents, where the fuck they go. Taekwoon doesn't particularly like Wonshik, but he likes the rest of their mutual friends, and he likes Hakyeon, so come every Friday evening he finds himself wandering over to larger house on his street.  
  
That's another reason they go to Wonshik's really. It's the biggest house out of their group of friends, conveniently close to everyone, plus it has a pool. A pool that has seen quite a few things, illegal or otherwise.  
  
He wonders if Hakyeon is already drunk yet, glancing at the time on his phone and sighing heavily. He probably, most definitely is, as he always does when he's wrongly convinced Taekwoon is angry with him. Taekwoon just hopes _someone_ in the house is sober enough to stop Hakyeon from diving head first into the pool.  
  
If anything, Hakyeon's the one who has all the reasons to be angry. Taekwoon had overreacted really. He hadn't wanted to do the talent show, yes that's true, and he hadn't wanted to be signed up to a couples song and dance number.  
  
It's a little embarrassing, but Taekwoon quietly -- very quietly -- isn't that opposed it really. It's just, there are better ways to ask someone out. Less sudden and practical ways, ones that don't have Taekwoon's cheeks burning and his feet turning the other way down the wall.  
  
It worries Taekwoon a little. He hadn't fully rejected Hakyeon, just ... hadn't said yes either. It had been too much, the pitiful look in his eyes when Taekwoon's reaction hadn't been to jump in his arms, or kiss him senseless in the hall ways.  
  
It's not like Hakyeon had said "hey I'm signing you up for the talent show and oh, by the way do you want to date and hold hands and stuff?". No, Taekwoon had found out when someone had asked what he was singing for the show, when Taekwoon had wandered to the lobby to find his name scrawled on a sign up sheet; Handwriting clearly none other than Hakyeon's own.  
  
And what is a couples song and dance number anyway? Taekwoon can't nearly dance as well as Hakyeon, and Hakyeon can't nearly sing as well as Taekwoon. This is bound to not work, and Taekwoon finds himself having second thoughts of forgiving Hakyeon, a kind of sad scowl working it's way onto his features as he pushes the front door all the way open.  
  
Of course it isn't all the way closed. What drunk teenager is smart enough to actually lock a door behind them? Not Wonshik that's for sure.  
  
It's a mess, more so than usual, and Taekwoon rolls his eyes, wandering towards the source of the noise; They're outside and someone's screaming, probably a result of being dunked into water. He's gotten here just in time to save the drunk idiots from drowning.  
  
Thankfully, no one's actually in the pool, just scattered around it. The source of the screaming turns out to be Jaehwan -- no surprise there -- trapped on the ground by a not-so-sober Wonshik, also not a surprise.  
  
He's not sure where Hakyeon is though, frowning slightly and glancing around the cluttered backyard, pausing to grab a slice of pizza from an almost empty box, chewing thoughtfully and considering the pros and cons of joining them on the intoxicated side.  
  
Taekwoon decides on marginally tipsy, a good option to keep himself sane and also to prepare for the inevitable conversation he needs to have. He wanders into the kitchen, entering through the ripped screen door, flinching a little because that wasn't broken last weekend.  
  
The kitchen is a disaster, a litter of cans and paper plates, some empty food wrappers, illuminated by orange rays of the nearly set sun. Taekwoon scans the floor before sighing heavily, kicking some junk out of the way and heaving a nearly passed out Sanghyuk up by his arms.  
  
They're bad influences, he thinks. The kid is barely fifteen, first year of school and hanging out with a bunch of rowdy seniors. They do take care of him well though, and Hongbin seems to have a soft spot for his lanky clumsy ass.  
  
Taekwoon does stop to dump Sanghyuk onto a chair, grabbing himself a Grapefruit Palm Bay, just enough to give him a slight buzz but not enough to impede him helping Sanghyuk out. He finds Hongbin in the next room, hair damp and dyed a horrible patchy pink, probably courtesy of some dumb drunken act.  
  
"Looks good." Taekwoon mumbles sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and manoeuvring Sanghyuk onto the couch.  
  
"You think so?" Hongbin says excitedly, eyes glazed over and movements slow. He's not drunk maybe -- on something else that Taekwoon can smell lingering in the air -- and it causes his eyebrow to raise just a little higher, judgemental glare hiding itself behind an impassive gaze.  
  
Taekwoon doesn't answer, just gives him a curt nod and wanders off to find Hakyeon, stopping by the kitchen to grab another can. He's not quite buzzed enough yet, barely tasting the alcohol on his tongue; It's more fruit juice than vodka, but that's okay.  
  
Taekwoon finds him in Wonshik's bedroom, splayed out on the bed like a jellyfish and singing to the ceiling. He snorts, trying not to let himself be endeared by the sight, walking carefully over to the bed and sitting on the edge, fixing Hakyeon with a steady, serious gaze.  
  
To say he's drunk is an understatement. Wasted, destroyed, completely fucking smashed, those are better terms. Taekwoon sighs, something he does a lot when he's around Hakyeon.  
  
He winces when Hakyeon sits up too fast, eyes going wide and bottom lip trembling upon seeing Taekwoon.  
  
"Taek." Hakyeon says dazedly, slurring the nickname badly. "You came."  
  
Hakyeon pulls him into a hug, breath smelling of some awful combination of liquor and body heat too much, collapsing sideways in Taekwoon's lap and looking up a him. Happily at first before the drunken grin slides off his face and becomes a horrible pout.  
  
"You hate me." He says, whining and accusatory, hands covering his face and body attempting to roll away from Taekwoon. "I'm sorry for making you hate me."  
  
Taekwoon could answer, but he doesn't. Doesn't really know why either, just catches one of Hakyeon's arms as he rolls and pulls him back into his lap.  
  
"I was stupid." Hakyeon continues, and he looks ill, probably dangerously close to throwing up. It's a little gross, eyes glazed over and skin pale. Taekwoon tries not to look directly at him, afraid of being breathed on. "I just wanted to surprise you. I thought it would be cute. But I forgot it's you and you don't like me and you don't like a lot of things or anything, just like that Taylor Swift song."  
  
  
  
"What?" Taekwoon asks, perplexed.  
  
"You know. I knew you were trouble." Hakyeon says, eyes brimming with unshed tears, hiccuping and swaying as he tries to wrap himself around Taekwoon's shoulders. Rejection -- or supposed rejection rather -- apparently has no effect on this boy.  
  
  
  
Taekwoon freezes. Hakyeon's words sting a little, but he's not sure what to say really, not good at things or words or anything really.  
  
"I'm not trouble."  
  
"No, no you're not you're beautiful." Hakyeon insists, and his voice is a little high pitched. "I meant Taylor Swift's boyfriend."  
  
Taekwoon is confused, but he realizes by now that Hakyeon is just drunk babbling, probably doesn't even know what he's saying. He just sighs -- something he's done a lot tonight, everyday -- and looks at Hakyeon seriously, eyes softening.  
  
"If you'd asked me properly I would said yes." Taekwoon says quietly, words tumbling out in a way they normally don't, hushed tone squeaking. He should have had actual alcohol, probably should have waited until Hakyeon was completely sober, but here they are.  
  
Hakyeon looks floored for half a second, eyes widening and mouth opening into a grin, before promptly throwing up all over Taekwoon and the bed. It's almost comical, the way his eyes widen even further and a sob breaks from his mouth, but Taekwoon barely reacts, just flinches.  
  
This is definitely more than a little gross, but Taekwoon's dealt with this before, plugging his nose and dragging Hakyeon to the bathroom, leaving him attached to the toilet while he searches for a towel. He tells Hongbin to get him some water, ignores the laughter that comes Jaehwan and Wonshik upon seeing him covered in someone else's vomit.  
  
He returns to find Hakyeon passed out, a not-so-glamorous sight. Taekwoon sighs (again) and decides to carry him, bridal style out into the living room after cleaning him up and changing him into random clothing he finds in Wonshik's room. They're the same size.  
  
He apologizes quietly to Wonshik, offers to do his laundry for him, but Wonshik just shakes his head, stumbling slightly and too drunk to really make any decisions.  
  
Taekwoon snorts, sitting on the unoccupied love seat and unsure of what to do with the now sleeping boy that's draped across him. The house is a mess and everyone's sobering up, putting on some terrible movie that involves a lot of explosions, but Taekwoon doesn't really care, still stuck on whether or not he should just do the dumb talent show, appease Hakyeon's probably shattered heart.  
  
Taekwoon's not sure if Hakyeon will even remember his confession, and it's a bit tiring to know he has to do it again. He gives it a "whatever" and resigns himself to being Hakyeon's pillow until the morning.  
  
They've been friends for a long and they'll be okay. And maybe Hakyeon can have his duet and they can hold hands in the halls .. or whatever.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  



End file.
